


The Vow Renewal

by dayishujia



Series: Sheith Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: In which Shiro lied to his family about his love life and is now in need of a date for his parent's vow renewal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sheith fake dating!
> 
> read on tumblr [here](http://lilmissginge.tumblr.com/post/150328105284/sheith-fake-dating)

“My parents are renewing their vows,” Shiro says. He’s casually flipping through the channels on the television, not stopping any longer than a minute on any given channel. “They’ve invited you to come. If you want.”

Keith frowns. He looks up at his roommate from over the top of his book. “What? Why?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowing. “I think I’ve met them one time. Isn’t that the sort of thing limited to family members or close friends?”

“Yeah, well…” Shiro shrugs. He’s pointedly not looking at Keith now, focusing on the images flashing across the TV. “They sort of think you’re kinda… family.”

“Why would they think that?” Keith asks. This time, he puts his book down. There was absolutely no way he could focus on the main character’s plight and the wacky direction this conversation was going. “Not that I’m not flattered or whatever.” 

“Well, I um,” Shiro starts. He fidgeted a little in the chair, shifting his weight until he was lowered in a hunched position. “Sort of let them think we’re dating.”

Keith blinks slowly, letting the information sink in. “What?”

It wasn’t as if he had never considered dating Shiro - he doubted it would be an unpleasant experience - but they were just roommates at the moment.

“It’s not like I said we were or anything!” Shiro says loudly, shooting up into an upright position. He holds his hands out, nearly throwing the remote control across he room in the process. “They sort of inferred it because we’re friends and we live together… and I didn’t really correct them. I didn’t have the heart.”

Keith wanted to laugh but decided against it. Shiro just looked so  _genuine_. So he just exhales and leans deeper against the back of the armchair. “They’re expecting me, then?”

“Sort of.” Shiro sounds guilty now. He’s sitting against the back of the loveseat but still looked stiff and uncomfortable. “But you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. It’s going to be up on Grandma’s farm.”

“…eh,” Keith says eventually. “I’ll go. I need a break anyway. And -” he jabs a finger in Shiro’s direction - “I expect you to be a  _doting_  fake-boyfriend the whole time.”

Shiro blinks at Keith, staring at him slack-jawed as if he was suddenly unrecognizable as his roommate. “What? You want to go?”

“Why not?” Keith shrugs. “It might be fun to date you for a day.”

“ _Hardy-har-har_.” 

Keith laughs. “But I expect you to be on your best behavior! And be the ideal boyfriend the whole time.” 

-

The drive to Shiro’s grandmother’s farm was treated like a road trip by both Shiro and Keith - not a single minute of it was awkward.

Shiro’s car was old and worn, and by the time they arrived, filled with junk food wrappers and pop bottles. 

The farm was nice - it was atop a hill with an excellent view of neighboring farms and houses. The nearest village was about five miles away, so it was quiet but not far away from civilization. 

The house itself was a nice American-style farm house; white with a bright red door, with lacy curtains and fake-candlesticks in each windowsill. 

The barn was white, set back a little ways from the house. The two-story barn doors were open wide and they could see Shiro’s extensive expanded family inside.

Shiro lead Keith inside the house so they could change from their travel sweats to something more appropriate for a wedding-like occasion.

“Ready?” Shiro asks as they stepped off the front porch. 

“Ready,” Keith says, bouncing a little in his shoes. “Let’s go,  _lover_.”

Shiro groans but lets Keith lace their arms together and lead him to the barn. It was going to be a  _long_  day.

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me here](lilmissginge.tumblr.com/ask)   
>  [ find me on tumblr](lilmissginge.tumblr.com)


End file.
